More than Words
by canaussie
Summary: Originally a very, very short Densi oneshot. Pure fluff and cuteness. Now going to be a collection of very very short fluffy one shots. All based on real events in my life, I can't make this craziness up.
1. This kiss

_Post Afghanistan. Maybe sometime shortly after he returns the knife? Humour me for the sappiness of this._

"I get it Deeks. You don't need to explain. But when you're ready, I'll be waiting." Kensi told him. His eyes spoke what his words couldn't - a deep, heartfelt thank you.

"But there's one catch." She said. "Until we sort this" she gestured between them "out, we need to take a step back. We keep movie nights, and we can keep spending the night. But nothing physical. Nothing intimate. No kissing." She told him. He sighed, but nodded in agreement. Kissing Kensi was one of the greatest joys of his life, but it wasn't fair to her if he wasn't ready for more.

* * *

_Mid Season Six... before Humbug._

Kensi and Deeks were sprawled on her couch, take out containers on the coffee table, and neither had any intention of moving. The movie had ended, but neither moved to turn it off, letting it instead start over. Deeks rolled over to face Kensi, staring at her intently as their faces drew closer. She spoke first.

"Deeks, no. I told you, we can't do this if you're not ready for us to be... us." She gently pushed him away. He smiled, and instead drew himself close to her again. Her eyes met his, wondering what he was doing. They stared intently at each other, for what seemed like hours, before he slowly and gently closed the distance between them and his lips met hers. She jerked back.

"Deeks! I told you, no. We can't..." She paused as her brain processed what had happened. "Wait... are you, was that, I mean, are you saying?" Her confused babble was cut off as Deeks kissed her again, this time more deeply, as his hands came up and wound themselves in her hair. She started to kiss him back, timidly at first, then hungrily. When air became necessary, they pulled apart.

"So now, we're us." He finally said, before he leaned in to kiss her again.


	2. Smells like the ocean

Kensi and Deeks had been together for just over a year when LAPD recalled him for an undercover operation. A previous alias had been contacted and they couldn't pass up the opportunity to nail a drug distribution ring. Deeks had been reluctant but couldn't turn his back on the opportunity, so had eventually agreed to go.

He had been gone seven weeks, and Kensi was not coping well. She was grumpy at work, despite her team bending over backwards to cheer her up. But it was now February 13, and Kensi was in a worse mood than ever as she was facing the prospect of Valentine's Day alone.

Callen and Sam sat with her in the bullpen, completing paperwork and counting down the minutes before they went home. Nell and Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, but instead of calling the team to inform them of a case, they instead shared an iPad and seemed engrossed in what they were doing. A moment later, the doors to the mission opened, and no one could believe what they saw.

A figure with a purple sheet over it entered the room quickly, and ran around making ghost noises. It yelled "I'm the ghost of Valentine's Day! Ooooooo!" As it dropped a single red rose on Kensi's desk, then took off running for the door. The three agents sat dumbfounded, only reacting a moment after the figure had left.

"What the hell was that?" Callen asked. But a glance up at Eric and Nell told him it was nothing to be concerned about when they grinned at him and Nell just barely nodded her head.

Kensi was staring at the rose on her desk and finally reached to pick it up, not considering the danger of a strange gift delivered by an even stranger messenger. Instead, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Immediately, a grin spread across her face.

"It smells just like the ocean."


	3. Gotta do this right

_Author note - my attempt at getting back into writing. And like the other stories in more than words, I can't make this ridiculous stuff up. This is actually how my husband proposed (the second time) and why I'm now taking ages to write anything... I'm planning a wedding and working three jobs to pay for it! _

* * *

"Deeks, you're being ridiculous. What has gotten into you tonight?" Kensi squealed as he spun her around the living room of his apartment.

"Nothing!" He protested innocently. "Although I do have a question for you." He said suggestively. Kensi rolled her eyes.

"So ask."

"Have you ever thought about us getting married?" He asked. She paused, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it's crossed my mind. I mean, we've been together a while now." She mumbled.

"Cool." He replied, spinning her around again before pulling his tshirt off. Then he got down on one knee as he fished something out of his pocket.

"Oh my God, tell me this isn't..." Kensi squeaked, before he stood upright again, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just a sec, gotta do this right." Deeks winked as he tossed his shorts and boxers aside, leaving himself completely in the nude as he resumed his position on one knee in front of her. "Kens, I love you, will you marry me?" He asked playfully, pulling her down to sit on his knee. She burst out laughing and kissed him soundly, then let him slip the ring on her finger.

"Of course I will, you goofball."


	4. Rain, rain, go away

Kensi looked up at the sky, feeling frustrated beyond words. She was ready to pummel the next person who told her that rain was good luck. She didn't believe in luck - and she was sure whoever coined that saying was just trying to placate a homicidal bridezilla.

But there was also nothing that could be done to change the weather. She had to sigh and suck it up.

"It's your call, Kensi. But those are our options. We do this now, or we move it. That storm is going to hit in fifteen minutes or less." Sam said. She resisted the urge to pummel him.

"I just really wanted Nate to be here." She said, surprised to find herself tearing up.

"I know. But he'll understand." Sam reassured her.

"Fine. Let's go." She said sadly. Sam gave the signal and the music began. The familiar song was upbeat and she couldn't help but smile. It fit them to a tee. She peeked around the corner to see Hetty and Deeks waiting at the front, smiling at something only they knew. She looked at her friends standing with her, and grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Go! Go!" She shooed them towards the path lined with bamboo posts and flowers. Nell grabbed Eric and they began to dance down the aisle, stealing the show. Kamran skilfully took charge of Andrew and Mackenzie, Ray's two children, and led them down the aisle throwing flowers and dancing to the music as well and eliciting a loud chorus of "Awwww." Sam and Michelle followed, each holding a phone to Skype in friends who couldn't make it for various reasons.

Callen had insisted he was not dancing, so instead he stood at the front with Deeks, using the excuse that someone had to be keeping an eye out for unwelcome party crashers. Bringing Ray and Jenna back for the wedding had been risky, but they insisted on coming and Deeks was thrilled to have his best friend standing beside him.

Finally, Kensi took a deep breath and followed her friends down the aisle, dancing and giggling uncharacteristically. But it was her wedding, damnit, and she was going to enjoy it. She loved the way her dress twirled around her knees, and couldn't help but enjoy feeling girly.

She arrived at the end of the aisle just as the song ended. Deeks grabbed her hand as they turned towards Hetty. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Nate's tall form slipping in behind the small assortment of guests and she relaxed. Her worry and stress had been unnecessary.

In under ten minutes they committed their lives to each other, exchanged rings and signed on the dotted line. They were married.

Hetty pronounced them man and wife, but before she could say "you may now kiss the bride" Deeks grabbed Kensi and firmly planted his lips on hers. Hetty shrugged and rolled her eyes, then tapped the iPod one more time, allowing the newlyweds to escape. They ran down the aisle hand in hand and then hopped into the waiting limo just as the skies opened and it began to pour. Their friends quickly rounded up everything left at the beach, stowed it in their cars and headed for the reception.

* * *

_Author note - yup, totally shamelessly based on a moment from my wedding. The damn rain clouds came in and I danced down the aisle without my veil, and guests not yet arrived. And yup, I totally told my friends to "go! Go! Shoo_!"


End file.
